Active suspension can be used to counteract unwanted motions of the seat of a motor vehicle; most times the seat that is controlled is the driver's seat but active suspension can be used for any passenger seat. Drivers can experience significant fatigue due to constant seat vibration. Other motions of the seat can also be uncomfortable, or even dangerous. Fatigue and seat-motion related issues can be lessened by using active suspension to reduce seat vibration and other unwanted motions of the seat.